


2546

by firerwolf



Series: Spartan IV [5]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck makes a trip to a local bar and comes across a fellow ODST</p>
            </blockquote>





	2546

There were places around a base that, if you wore some manner of military identification, you could get yourself a drink for free. If asked about it the bartenders always reasoned that since the soldiers were risking their lives a free beer wasn't too much to ask for. Of course the reality was that if they got one free drink they usually bought more. So it was just good business practice. It was also the reason why Buck was at this particular bar. As he entered he could see that it was already full of UNSC personnel. He looked around and stopped, seeing a familiar face sitting at the bar.

He approached the woman, and noticed that she was already nursing a bottle of some cheap brand of beer. "Take it easy on those," he said as he took a seat beside her. He looked her over, letting himself enjoy the curves of her figure for a second. The last time he'd seen her she was in armor, but in civilian clothes he couldn't deny she was rather attractive. She was certainly built like an ODST; and there was a smooth, simple beauty to her face. "Don't think the medics would approve of you mixing that with your medications."

The female soldier turned to look at him, staring at him for just a moment before she seemed to recognize him. "I'm not taking them," she informed him. She downed a bit more of her beer before she continued. "What brings you here, Alpha-Nine?"

"Alpha-Nine is my team," he pointed out, but he couldn't help but grin at her using his team's name as his own. "I'm Buck. Edward Buck." The bartender appeared and set an opened bottle down on the counter in front of Buck. He picked it up and nodded to the man before taking a sip. "Why aren't you taking your meds?" She shot him a suspicious look and he understood why. She didn't know him well and, he didn't really know her, so it was a bit odd for him to be asking about her medication. "Saw you in the infirmary, and you've got to be on some stuff based on what I saw." What he left out was that he'd purposefully gone to the infirmary to find out how Sarah was doing. His team had been put in danger to save her, so he wanted to know that she was alright.

"You're a voyeur, Eddie?" Sarah teased with a small laugh. Buck smiled, glad to see that she was in a good mood. "At about the time the doctor started lecturing me about when to take them I tuned him out. So now I figure I might as well just forget them."

"Take your meds, Soldier," Buck asserted. She simply stuck her tongue out at him and Buck sighed. "Hey, I risked my team to save your ass. I don't want that to be a waste because you died from some infection or something."

"None of my medications are like that," Sarah explained. "They're all pain killers really; but I felt that this covered it." She lifted her bottle and downed the rest of it before she set it back on the counter. "Numbs better than anything the docs can give me."

"Amen to that," Buck agreed, taking a long swig of his own drink. "You even old enough to drink this stuff?"

"I will be in a couple years - if I live until then." Sarah raised an eyebrow as Buck shot her a curious look. "What?"

"You're a rookie?" Buck asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. Sarah nodded and scowled, turning her attention back to her drink. Buck then realized how his words must have sounded and he quickly clarified. "I just wouldn't have guessed that." Sarah made a face that seemed to convey she was suspicious of him. "I mean the way you handled yourself in the field, I thought you were more experienced. Most rookies freak out when they're faced with death, but you were perfectly calm. Just gave me the feeling of a more experienced trooper is all."

"I'd just watched far more experienced soldiers than me fall, why would I feel like my death wasn't right around the corner?" Sarah asked. She stared at the bottle held loosely in her hand and set it down on the bar top. "I knew that dying was a possibility when I signed up. So it's not like it was a surprise when I was surrounded by enemies with no ammo. You kinda assume that's where it ends, and you just see what you can sink your knife into before it comes." She hesitated for a second before she asked a question that Buck sort of expected. "Does it get any easier? Do you ever get used to watching teammates die?"

Buck didn't answer immediately, and stared at the lines of liquor bottles on the wall behind the bar. "No, it doesn't," he finally said. "It's always hard, but you learn to handle it better. And over time when you lose them you'll know what you need to do." He took a swig of his beer before he continued. "You get more numb to the blood, but sometimes when I've seen teammates die it still sticks with me for days or weeks later. How you are, tired, hungry, or even injured can make you react differently to a teammate's death. But eventually you figure out what works for you. Like for me, a good black out seems to work." He turned to Sarah and frowned. "Had you lost a teammate before?"

"Yeah; but I didn't see him die, and it was just the one time. It was our second mission, clearing some Covenant from a building that was going to be used to airlift out some marines. We were getting onto the ship to leave and Sergeant Pham carried him in. I didn't even hear him scream or any call that a soldier was down. Just a minute earlier he was telling me to get to the Pelican, and the next he was a corpse. This last mission was the first time I'd ever actually seen anyone fall in battle. It started with Sergeant Pham. Then I was in charge and...and I failed my team. I watched them die. They were my responsibility." Sarah's gaze had become unfocused and she was staring right through the bottle in her hand.

"You didn't fail anyone," Buck tried to assure her. "You were in a bad position and were just lucky we got there soon enough that we could save you. Sometimes you're in a situation where no matter what people will die. You can't always do anything about it, and anyone making it out is a surprise. You actually did really well considering the circumstances. Had you ever even been in charge before?" Sarah shook her head and motioned to the bartender then to her drink, calling for another. "You handled it as best you could."

"No I didn't," Sarah refuted, pushing her empty bottle away from her as the bartender arrived with a fresh one.

"Eventually you'll realize you did," Buck said drinking a bit more of his own beer. It wasn't his responsibility, or within his ability, to get Sarah to let it go. She'd have to come to that conclusion on her own. "At least you'll get some time out of combat. And after one of those quick psych evaluations they'll put you on a new team." Sarah grunted and Buck cocked his head. "Not happy with some time off?"

"After screwing up and getting people killed, the last thing I want to do is sit around and do nothing useful." Sarah took another swig of her drink. "I like being an ODST - killing alien bastards and giving other soldiers and civilians a chance. I don't want to sit around and wait for some other stuck up guy that knows nothing about what it's like to go through this sort of thing to tell me when I can get back to work."

Buck remained silent for a moment, drinking more of his beer to busy himself. He couldn't really argue against what she was saying and he didn't really have a right to. He would give anything for some time off, a little rest, but he hadn't watched his team die during the last mission. He glanced over to his right and got an idea. "Well, I can't do anything about how soon you get back to the fight...but maybe I can take your mind off your troubles." He stood up and motioned for her to follow.

Sarah hesitated for a moment before she stood as well and they walked over to the game tables that were off to the side of the barroom. "Do you even know how to play pool?" She asked as Buck moved over to grab two of the poles.

"Yes, I actually do," he informed her as he passed her one of the sticks. He moved over to the table and started to rack up the balls. "Do you know how to play?"

"I remember most of the rules, but I've never actually played," Sarah answered, watching as he set the balls in the triangular holder. "But I hit things for a living. So I think I can hit some balls."

Buck smiled and removed the plastic ring, stepping around the table to Sarah's side. "I'll let you break first," he offered, moving around the table and leaning over and lining up his shot. His eyes momentarily shifted to look at Palmer, who was watching him, her eyes clearly not focused on his face. Buck couldn't help but feel a primal need to show off to her and not mess this up. In the back of his mind he knew it was maybe wrong for him to be thinking of Sarah in that way, but she was attractive and he wasn't dead. He made his shot and the white ball hit the others, sending them bouncing around the table. He watched as they scattered and he sunk three of the balls. "Well I guess I'm taking solids." He looked over the table and decided that he hadn't been dealt a very good hand for either. He lined up his shot and hit the solid four-ball closer to a pocket, which would make it much easier on his next turn. He turned and smiled at Sarah, motioning to the table. "Your turn, Trooper."

"I guess so," Sarah agreed, moving around the table, looking over the field. "I know the rules but, as I said, I've never played. How exactly do I do this?" She smiled and moved to stand beside Buck. "Mind showing me?"

Buck paused for a moment, wondering exactly what she was thinking. The way she looked at him and held herself seemed to indicate she was flirting, but he found it hard to believe such a beautiful and young woman would be interested in him. "Well you just need to pick a ball to hit. I would suggest the three-ball, as it's a clear shot, and then you line it up." Buck led her around the table to where the white ball was lined up with the three-ball. "Then you just lean over." He moved to stand behind Palmer and she followed his lead, setting her stick on the table. Buck tried to ignore the way as she moved to be careful her leg touched his, but maybe she didn't want him to ignore it. "Now you need to look down the pole," he instructed.

"I have no idea if I'm even holding this thing right; and how am I supposed to know if I'm aiming properly?" Sarah asked.

"Well you just have to have the right posture," Buck explained, moving to guide her arms to the right position. Sarah pushed her body back so that she was pressed against him. Buck got the message loud and clear. Even if he was uneasy about the difference in their ages she sure wasn't. Maybe it had been too long since he'd been with a woman, maybe he just really liked her looks and personality, or maybe he really didn't care as much as he thought about the age gap, because he took up the invitation for more intimate flirting. He let his hand slowly move over her arm until he reached her hand, molding it over hers as he lined their bodies up. She was completely relaxed with his touch and the slight smile on her face made him sure she was getting exactly what she wanted. Buck set his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Grip the stick lightly, line it up with the center of the ball, and use the line of the pole like the sights of a gun to point directly at the center of the three-ball." His hands slid from her hands to settle on her wrists. "Give it one good push and you'll sink the shot," he finished, moving his head to lightly touch his lips to her ear as he spoke. "Though it might take a while to get exactly how hard to push, or how fast, to get that perfect hit," he warned.

Sarah thrust her pool stick forward, and Buck watched as the white ball hit the three, slightly to the side, sinking the three-ball in the pocket and positioning her for a second shot on another striped ball. "Or maybe I don't need as much practice as you thought," Sarah said standing up, causing Buck to take a step away. She had a satisfied smirk on her face and he wondered if she had lied to him about not knowing how to play pool. Sarah moved around the table and lined up her next shot. Buck watched as she knocked the ball across the table, sinking one ball and putting herself in a good position yet again.

Buck raised an eyebrow and narrowed his gaze. "You wouldn't be hustling me, would you, Soldier?" he asked, suspicious of her skill.

"I'm just a fast learner," Sarah answered, with a grin that told him she wasn't just talking about pool. "With a little instruction I can do all kinds of things." She took a step back and motioned to the table. "Your turn." Buck couldn't help but grin as he moved to take his shot.

Pool turned out to be a better idea than Buck had expected, and a half hour later they were on their tie breaking game. Buck was having fun and definitely enjoying Sarah's company. She was currently leaning over, lining up her next shot, and Buck was standing back shamelessly watching her ass. She made her shot and Buck didn't bother trying to hide where his eyes had been.

"Have fun with that shot," Sarah said, moving to stand beside Buck. She leaned against the wall beside him. "It's a tight squeeze."

Buck stood up from the wall and took a slight step toward Sarah, moving so that he was in her personal space but not touching her. "My ball might be a bit big for the gap but..." Buck smirked and Sarah smiled in response. "I'm sure I can make it fit."

"It's not just about making it fit," Sarah said without hesitation; she leaned in toward him. "You need to know how to use your pole so you can sink the shot without ending the game prematurely by hitting the eight-ball instead...like last game." Her smile turned into a teasing grin and Buck let out a short laugh before he turned toward the table.

Buck lined up his shot, looking at the solid colored ball which was beside the eight-ball. He stopped and stood up, turning back to see that Sarah was eyeing him up. He let her gaze linger on his body for a moment before he spoke. "You know, I just realized we never made a bet on this game."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and Buck moved to stand before her. "What do you wanna bet?"

Buck paused for a moment before he decided that there was no harm in taking a chance. "Well, whoever wins can settle our bar tabs," Buck began, earning him a curious look from Palmer. Buck gave her a charming smile and leaned in a bit toward her. "And the loser pays for the hotel room."

Sarah smirked in a familiar way that Buck knew meant she had the same ideas that he did. "I'll take that bet." Buck nodded and moved toward the table and leaned over again, lining up his shot once more. Sarah moved around to the opposite side of the table, leaning forward in a way that was obviously an effort to distract him. "You'll have to hit that sweet spot just right if you want to make this shot," she observed.

"Oh, I am an expert at hitting that one special spot," Buck replied, trying to keep his eyes on the balls he was aiming at. It was a difficult shot for sure, and unless he got it perfect he was going to hit the eight ball into a pocket with three balls still on the table. His gaze lifted for just a moment to the female ODST and then dropped back to the balls and he made a decision. He hit the shot and watched as the ball he'd been aiming at dropped off the table, soon followed by the eight-ball dropping into the pocket across the table. Buck stood up to face the triumphantly grinning Palmer. "Guess you better settle our tabs."

Buck then moved toward her, pressing their bodies close and enjoying the warmth of a willing partner. Buck closed the remaining space, covering her mouth with his in an exploratory kiss. Sarah's reaction was enthusiastic, and her hand on his side gave away exactly how excited she was. Buck had to force himself to break away from her no matter how much he wanted to just continue their activity right there. "Settle the tab and I'll find us a hotel." Buck took a step back and Sarah moved away toward the bar. He then pulled out his compad, and started to search for a place nearby that had some available rooms.


End file.
